weird times for all
by sillymissy98
Summary: this is a story with drabbles of team Callen that has to a lot of Nallen and some Densi will include rest of the team; bad at summaries and ratings but R
1. bonding time and craziness

**A/N:** _okay sorry about the bad updating on other stories but have had some really bad computer issues and problems with school and work have stopped me from coming on here but this story has been floating around in my computer for a while and co-written with another writer on here that friends with and different drabbles of mostly Nallen and some Densi but will include rest of the team_

**Summary:**_ Renko never died in this stories (because like him to much)_

**Beta reader:**_ I am looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**team at the bar somewhere**

A recent case had brought team Callen chasing three killers who thought could flee there and get away with murdering five Marines in Los Angeles but were too stupid to realize their mistake when kidnapping Nell on their last night forcing them to follow in hopes to catch them soon. It took them another two weeks to finally find them.

Callen was pacing around the small waiting room in the hospital waiting on news of Nell who had a gunshot wound to her shoulder but no one on his team knew they had been dating for over a year since the whole Romania thing but of course Gibbs and Hetty who seemed to know everything. Sam knew his partner was worried for their analyst who they all had cared for deeply since she arrived on the team and could see Eric was about worried sick. Kensi like everyone else thought Nell and Eric had a thing going on with each other for a while. Deeks could tell recently things seemed to change between Nell and Eric but thought was their thing between the two of them. Nate had flown in the day after they arrived in DC to help out but too was worried.

After the news that both were free to go for the night Hetty appeared from no where in front of the doors to the waiting room, "It's been an exhausting few weeks for most of you so have arranged all of you to stay out here for few more days to try to relax some before fly back home. The drinks are on me tonight."

Callen takes the offered card from her, "I know a place that can go."

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

The big group piled into _El Caramino_ and most of them still a little paranoid from the latest case scanned the room as they find two tables close enough together that pull so all of them fit and a waitress comes over smiling as take their drink and food orders before walking off somewhere in the bar. Kensi spies a pool table and pulls her partner towards there after snatching their drinks. Sam didn't miss how Nell was favoring her left side from where she had few bruised ribs and fractured wrist, "Sure up for this Nell?"

She nodded as took sip of her coke, "After week like that just what need."

Eric smirked as hear a song, "Care to dance, partner?"

"Nah, not now but seems Marty isn't only one getting looks from the ladies."

Eric looked around to see some women giggling at him as Sam pushed him towards the dance floor, "You two good?" Callen nodded.

Nell watched them walk off and leaned against his side, "Thanks for saving me G."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Looked like could use some help there at last-minute."

She rolled her eyes, "Same thing could be said about you."

He chuckled softly and kissed top of her head, "Couldn't wait for someone else to go in there and get you."

Nell listened to a song change and pulled him towards the dance floor, "Once dance wont hurt."

He rolled his eyes at her as pulled her close, "Your giving them more things to speculate about you know."

**_/*/*/*/*/*/_**

Kensi stumbles her way to the table that everyone else was standing around to lean against Deeks before snatching his drink, "Am glad that this case is finally over."

A man come over to where Nell was leaning against the bar waiting for more drinks smiling at her, "I can see that you are bored out of your mind. Maybe I can help with that?"

Nell turned away from him, "No idea what you're talking about."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "How about we get out of here and go have some real fun or can show you some dance moves," she looked over to where their table was and noticed that no one was looking anywhere near them and wished she hadn't left her phone in her purse at the table. "Buzz off sucker."

He chuckled softly in her ear, "I can tell that you like me," he pulled her towards the door closest to them and outside. "I will give you a good night you wont be forgetting anytime soon."

Nell was drunk enough and started to see nothing as he lead her away, "Noway-"

Callen had decided to go outside to get some fresh air and see Nell and the man heading away from him not missing the scared dazed look on her face so he carefully jogs behind him but before he catches up Nell seems to have caught a second wind and swings her head back connecting with his jaw and punching him square in the face knocking him out cold. She jumps a little when set of arms wrap around her waist but calms down when he whispers in her ear, "Calm down just me pixie."

She released a breath didn't know she was holding leaning against his chest, "Killer headache but good."

He kissed the top of her head before leading her to his Mercedes, "I'll give you a ride home. Let me tell Sam."

Sam just got back to the table same time as his partner, "You good G?"

"Yeah, am going to take Nell home tonight so you good with the kids?"

They both looked to see Kensi and Deeks playing pool with Eric and a brunette, "I am good to drink and so is shaggy. Take her home and see you in the morning at the office."

On the ride to her place he takes a detour to his place but stops off at Walgreen's grabbing some Tylenol before carrying her inside glad that he had gotten more furniture months ago when Nell and him started to get serious and she was spending so much time at his place. He grabs one of his shirts slipping it over her head and he takes a shower placing glass of water and Tylenol on the side table before laying down she laid her head on his chest soon both are out cold.


	2. hang over and plotting something

**A/N:** _my friend got this idea from another story in flashpoint where they are texting so thought of this could be one and might do this for a ferw chapters when stuck _

**Summary:**_ this is the next morning when they all have the weekend off and somehow ended up texting each other _

**Beta reader:**_ I am looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**hung over and loopy**

Deeks: anyone remember what happened at all last night?

Eric: not sure exactly last thing I recall was taking shots with Kens and after that nothing

Deeks: some point in the night pops left us alone with uncle grumpy over there but how ended up at home not sure, where's everyone?

Eric: I woke up passed out in your backyard

Kensi: why did I wake up to Monty licking my face?

Deeks: I have no idea Kensi

Eric and Kensi: what all did we do last night?

Deeks: maybe someone should ask one of the others that were there last night

Eric: good luck with that Kensi

Kensi: why me?

Eric and Deeks: because they like you the best

Kensi: and that makes you thnk they will tell me anything I want to know?

Eric and Deeks: YES!

Kensi: you two are acting like 2-year-olds

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Kensi: hey Sam?

Sam: what's up Kensi?

Kensi: how did Eric and me end up waking up at Deeks place this morning?

Sam: I dropped you all off there this morning before heading home to Michelle and the kids

Kensi: how did Eric end up outside?

Sam: that I have no idea, why?

Sam: you three were all were out for the count in the living room when left around one in the morning

Kensi: Eric woke up passed out in the backyard and I woke up to Monty licking me on the couch

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Nell: why does my head feel like floating?

Kensi: I woke up to the same thing and pretty sure we all had too much to drink last night

Nell: I have never drank that much in one night before

Kensi: where did you go off to last night?

Nell: I went to get some air and that's the last thing remember

Kensi: where are you right now? you okay?

Nell: I am making coffee at Callen's place

Kensi: how did that happen?

Nell: not sure at all

Nell: I remember drinking with you guys, Eric and Deeks dancing with some chicks at the bar, you playing pool and darts with them and dancing with Callen

Kensi: have to ask them since think they were the sober ones after all they took us all home at one point in the morning

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Nell: question G?

Callen: shoot pixie

Nell: what happened last night? how I end up here?

Callen: you had too much to drink last night and instead of leaving you at your place alone brought you here since have the weekend off anyways :)

Nell: I don't remember anything after were dancing and went to get some air

Callen: we left Sam alone with the kids

Nell: am sure he will make you pay for that in the future

Callen: you really can't hold your Vodka very well

Nell: I have told you that a few times

Nell: how about we make good for the time we have off work

Callen: I love the way yuo think, G

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Sam: G, you're going to pay for last night

Callen: what did they do? couldn't have been too bad

Sam: Eric puked inside my car which caused the other two to do the same thing

Callen: where are they right now?

Sam: left them at Deeks place around one this morning and Kensi said they aren't sure how ended up there in first place

Sam: that's the last time take all of them out at once

Callen: that has a dance floor like that?

Sam: Kenis and Deeks barely got off it all night and Eric had half a dozen girls dancing with him most of the night

Sam: where did you two run off to?

Callen: Nell was getting sick from drinking so much so took her home

Sam: your place or hers?

Callen: why would I take her to my place?

Sam: because I know you wouldn't leave her alone like that

Callen: yeah, she crashed on my bed last night while I took the floor

Sam: one of these days you need to find a woman G

Callen: and you need to stop trying to fix me up with someone

Callen: your not my mother

Sam: just trying to make sure not alone rest of your life

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Kensi: hey Nell you want to do a girls weekend?

Nell: sounds good but what and where?

Kensi: there's that new day spa in Santa Monica that opened up last month and have been dying to go check it out

Nell: should we leave them alone? together?

Kensi: they can handle one weekend without something to do concerning work and without bothering us for a change

Kensi: how did you end up with Callen last night?

Nell: he didn't want to leave me alone for the night considering how much had to drink last night

Kensi: hmmm...something hapen?

Nell: no he was a gentleman

Kensi: bet that's not what was going through his head all night

Nell: why did I ever tell you were dating?

Kensi: cuz you needed some advice on him one night and I figured it out

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Deeks: our partners are ditching us this weekend so should do something...hehe

Eric: what are you thinking?

Deeks: I know where they are headed and can pull a prank on them while gone

Eric: like what?

Deeks: come back over and will tell you


	3. annoyance of each other

**A/N:** _my friend got this idea from another story in Flashpoint where they are texting so thought of this could be one and might do this for a few chapters when stuck _

**Summary:**_ this is the next day and trying to makr some plans_

**Beta reader:**_ I am looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**annoyance of others**

Hetty was away in DC talking to some people on the OSP budget and what else they may have been thinking of changing which she left Nell in charge of the whole place for at least one week and glad that Mike Renko had joined the team for a case after a long string of some nasty cases he had. Callen was sitting in an SUV with Renko sitting next to him, "What's with Sam and you?"

Callen took a sip of his coffee, "He's been trying to set me up with someone for the a while and putting it off."

Sam groaned over the comm in all of their ears, "I know that they could be good for each other and he wont even meet her."

"Now I see why Kensi wouldn't come with either of you," Mike said. "And why Nell separated you for the afternoon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What are you going through a dry spell there G?"

"Come on don't encourage him," Callen rolled his eyes at his friend but neither other agent missed having the other man around and planned on talking to Hetty to change his status as an agent-on-the-fly. "I have to be in the car for at least the next six hours and going to make it unbearable at this rate."

"You two need some time together and," Sam said."That's probably why Nell stuck you two with each other."

"I am back here two hours to catch up on some paperwork and get pulled into a case, why?"

"She's becoming just like Hetty does she ever tell us? No."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Deeks and Kensi were also together on a stake out and he glanced over at the passenger seat of his Tahoe to see as his partner was sitting there bouncing in place and looked about ready to bounce right out of the car and he had no idea what was causing her to act so damn weird even for her and pushed his comm, "Eric, you there?"

Eric was the only one in OPs, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Why in the hell is Kensi bouncing practically out of her skin? Any ideas?"

Eric thought a moment, "She went out to lunch with Nell some where this afternoon before left for stake out."

"Am sure don't want to know how much sugar she had."

"Sorry can't help you they didn't tell me anything about where they went."

Deeks sighed trying to think of something as pull out his black coffee he hadn't put anything in handing it to her, "Drink this."

She glared at him, "What's this?"

"Will help you start to sit still for a little bit."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Renko sighed as he tried to drown out as the other two men were arguing over the same thing for the last half hour but he was more than happy to that he had the chance to get to work with his friends for a change compared to the bad string of cases that have had him on edge for weeks. He pulls out his phone, "Yeah, Mike?"

"I get that has been a while since had the chance to work with a team that can trust," he told her. "But why did you have to stick with Callen whose been arguing with Sam for the last half hour."

"Not unusual they have been doing it every chance for more than a week."

"At this rate will need to kill one or both of them but what's this all about?"

"Sam trying to hook him up," she told him. "And his love life or the lack of one."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Kensi sighed as Deeks was looking through the binoculars and she was playing with the radio trying to find something to kill the silence and finally chooses one as she pulls out her phone dialing Nell hoping that since the case was over and they still could go and do their girls weekend, "Hey Kens, what's bothering you?"

"Complete and udder boredom," she told her. "We still on for tonight?"

"Not, since someone has been driving his partner nuts all afternoon and so instead of killing each other he decided to take me out. Thought would do something nice."

"That's alright, plan on taking a long bubble bath and curl up with some good movies."

This caused the younger woman to smile, "Now that doesn't sound like a good night after all with Hetty in DC for the next week could use some way to kill the stress."

"Well, once you get off do something with him. He might make you feel better. He hasn't told Sam?"

"Waiting to tell rest of the team but just good to have someone who can talk to about this that knows about G and me."

"Sam and Callen already know about me and Marty but that's because they figured it out."

"For someone whose suppose to be a trained investigator he should have already figured this out-"

"And since he's trying to fix g up with someone he has no idea."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Callen walks into OPs and drops his bag down in his chair and see that no one else was around still since Sam had grabbed his car heading him home and Kensi caught a ride home with Deeks all saying their paperwork could wait until morning and they were in need a decent nights rest for once. He saw the lights on where the couches were so he heads over there stopping by a pillar to lean against it as spy Nell asleep so he kneels next to her head running a hand through her hair as she wakes up slowly, "Hmm, your back already?"

He kissed her softly sitting up slowly, "How about we grab some dinner and get out of her. This paperwork can wait until the morning." She drops the papers in her bag and follows him to his car since hers was in the shop and he wasn't surprised that she fell back to sleep right as they left the office. He grabbed some dinner and once at his place he carries her inside laying her on the couch and went back to grab the food to see she was sitting up, "Grabbed some thai."

She snagged a bag and dished it out as silence fell between them, "Nice to have few days off?"

He shakes his head not saying anything, "Most likely be doing paperwork when your at work or something with Sam."

She leaned against his side as finish eating as she put a movie in, "Only one team will be there so quiet."

He laid down as she curled up on his chest and he grabbed the throw blanket over both of them, "Will think about it."


	4. personal lives

**A/N:** _thought would have some fun with them on Facebook for this chapter_

**Summary:**_ the team has the weekend off and somehow end up on Facebook that is private for the OSP agents and staff; has a like and dislike _

**Beta reader:**_ I'm looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**love and personal lives of each other**

**Deeks** anyone get an idea about what Kensi and Nell maybe planning for this weekend?

**Eric** I think that after the past week we have had and that are last weekend off that was  
suppose to happen ended with a case maybe planning something

_/Kensi and 21 others like this/_

_/Deeks and 5 others dislike this/_

**Kensi **why do you find what Nell and me are planning become so important?

**Sam **seems that you two are planning to make up for whatever you didn't get to do last  
weekend but shaggy over there has his mind running a mile a minute

_/Kensi and Nell dislike this/_

**Nell **sorry not going to tell you a thing

**Renko **good but the bad thing is that's going to lead his mind to come up with different  
scenarios on what could possibly be doing

**Deeks **well could go back to who Nell and Callen are dating instead

**Kensi **what makes you want to dive into her love life? should stay away from his

**Nell **cuz he has nothing better to do at the moment

**Deeks **and the bad thing about that is? trying to make sure someone looks out for her

**Nell **thanks Marty for looking out for me but can look out for myself

/Kensi and 162 others like this/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

**Nell** changed her status to _in a relationship_

_/Kensi and 607 others like this/_

**Deeks **good to know you want to admit that finally

**Nell**at least one of us will admit to having a love life

**Sam **we know he has one but wont talk about it

**Renko** thank goodness for once

_/Deeks dislikes this/_

_/Callen and 27 others like this/_

**Deeks **what's that suppose to mean?

**Kensi **usually you never shut up about who you're shacking up with

**Renko **like last time that- yoga bunny

**Deeks **maybe matured some more since last girlfriend

_/Sam and 37 others dislike this/_

**Callen** really?

**Sam** sure you have Deeks

**Nell** if you say so Marty

**Eric** more tight-lipped in last few months about your encounters

**Deeks **how we go from discussing Nell and Callen's love lives to mine?

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

**Renko **wow, really didn't need to walk in on that

**Nell **what? Kensi and Deeks making out in the incinerator room?

**Eric **what makes you think that?

**Nell **went to burn papers in there a few minutes ago and saw the same thing

/Nell and 7 others like this/

**Sam **it's about time those two decided to admit their feelings for each other

**Nate **you could cut all the sexual tension with a knife

_/Kensi and 51 others dislike this/_

**Deeks **wow, the elusive doctor is in the house

**Nate **what has all of you on here at once?

**Eric **Deeks obsessing about finding out who Nell is dating but figured out that seems  
that Kensi and him are dating

**Nate **gives his mind something to think about

**Renko **or put us off that their dating instead

**Deeks **he's jealous because I have a love interest and he doesn't

**Nate** is he the only one?

**Deeks** looks like I'm the only one on the team

_/Eric and 26 others dislike this/_

**Deeks** well, other than Callen and Nell who wont give anyone any idea who their dating  
and thought had no secrets on the team?

**Nell** you two didn't tell anyone when you started dating

**Deeks** good point there

**Renko** why were you making out in the incinerator?

**Deeks** was all her fault ask her not me

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

**Sam** why are you all on here and not out there having some real fun while we have the  
chance to actually have the weekend off for once

**Kensi **I'm at the spa for a few hours with another friend

**Deeks **and you didn't invite me to come along? awwwwww

**Nell** so immature you know that

**Renko** am sure everyone at the office knows that

_/Deeks likes this/_

_/Kensi and 241 others dislikes this/_

**Nate** he does have a point- you have a weekend off for the first time in weeks and for  
some reason most of you decide to play on here

**Deeks** well, I took Monty with me to Santa Monica for some nice swells that are out here  
to have the chance at some awesome waves

**Nell **you need to find something else to do other than trying to put into all of our love lives  
and look into your own one

**Renko **I drove down to san Diego to see an old friend

**Eric** wow, that picture of you and the woman who posted seems familiar

_/Nell and 27 others like this/_

**Deeks **someone has a secret lady friend none of know about

**Renko** and that's all your going to find out about her

**Eric** if you didn't want anyone to know how come you added the picture?

**Sam** has a good point there?

**Renko** one of her friends tagged both of us in it

**Nell **nice to see someone has a life outside of work and the people

Eric how did that happen?

**Deeks** where you two meet?

**Renko** not going to find out anything about her and Nell and Eric wont go digging into who  
exactly is on that Facebook page- RIGHT?

**Hetty** am sure they know everyone has right to have some privacy even on here

_/Kensi and 492 others like this/_

**Deeks** fine will play nice for now and leave it alone

**Sam **other words she wont accept him as a friend which is the only way for him to have the  
chance to see a picture of her


	5. fun begins pt1

**89rA/N:** _thought would have some fun with them on Facebook for this chapter_

**Summary:**_ the team has the weekend off and somehow end up on Facebook that is private for the OSP agents and staff; has a like and dislike _

**Beta reader:**_ I'm looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**the fun begins pt1**

Nell walk into OSP for the morning before everyone else other than a few other tech's started their day and dropped her things off in lockers before heading up to OPs where see a manila envelope on her work station and after flipping them open find somethings for her to do. Hetty walks in shortly after, "We have a pressing case starting today and need that background done before Mr Callen and his team arrive this morning."

This was a shock for Nell, "Callen and me are going undercover?"

"You have been adventuring out more these days and with the training you have been working on with them will ensure your able to protect yourself incase something comes up."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Callen walked into the building after receiving a call from Hetty for him to be there at six am which was two hours before anyone else on the team was to arrive and he glanced up to OPs to see someone was indeed up there but notices Hetty sitting at her desk waiting for him. Hetty looks up from her cup of tea handing him a folder, "A new assignment for you."

He reads it over, "Want Nell and me to go deep undercover at a base in Seattle?"

She nodded, "We have intel that says there are men there selling weapons, drugs and what else out of the base but there are a few suspects-"

"Why not go up there and arrest them?"

She holds up her hand, "Everytime we get close everything disappears so sending the two of you undercover in hopes of finding something. The men work all over the base and need someone with good computer skills to pull it off which is why Ms Jones is tagging along with you to dig at that end."

He reads rest of the report, "No outside communications?"

"There's a mole leaking information somewhere on the base and no telling where or how far. Everything you need is in there and plane leaves in 2 hours."

Nell doesn't turn around when the doors to OPs open and someone sits next to her, "Ready for this?" He asked her. "Bigger than have done before."

She turned to face him, "I have you there to protect me," she leaned forward pecking him on the lips. "Different but up for the challenge. What about the team?"

"Hetty didn't say what will do about them but she will tell them something."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Sam pulls into his usual parking spot in the underground parking area for OSP and looks around spotting his partner's Mercedes sitting off to the side as Kensi and Deeks pull up next to him and they all head inside and notice Callen wasn't there and Eric was standing in middle of the area, "So what's going on?" Deeks asked.

Hetty walked in, "Mr Callen and Ms Jones are off doing something that none of you need to know for the time being."

"What does that mean for rest of us?" Sam asked. "My partner?"

She glanced around at them, "Mr Renko has no partner so you two can get along just fine. Mr Beale has worked alone before any and can again. I am assuring you they are both with each other and will be back in due time but there's no use in trying to track them down because I have their phones and as you can see their vehicles are downstairs."

They watch her head off somewhere and turn to Eric who raises his hands, "I have no idea. She was gone by the time I got here and looks like she was working on something before they left but she had to erase everything that could me something from any and all of the computers so have nothing."

They watch him head upstairs, "So what we do now?"

Nate walks in, "Suggest you finish the reports before she comes back."

Deeks rolls his eyes at the man, "When did you get back?"

"This morning and just in time for psych evaluation time."

They all choose to ignore him and sit at their desks, "Some how G gets out of them."

"He's always trying to do just that," Kensi said. "This time actually going to work."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Callen pulls up outside a small diner not far from the base to see that Nell was asleep and hated to wake her so he heads inside grabbing them something to eat later before heading to the Marine base where was directed to the commanding officers place and shook her arm but she smacked his hand, "Five more minutes."

He leaned over and whispered, "Were here in Seattle."

She opened her eyes meeting his look, "Guess fell asleep sometime on way here."

They walk inside were directed to an office where a man in uniform was sitting behind the desk, "Sergeant Greg Matrix," they shake hands. "Welcome to Tacoma Military Base. Long trip?"

Nell glances around the room, "Tried to sleep but turbulence was pretty bad."

Both man smirk at her, "I am Lt General Henderson and you must be Tammy?" She nodded. "We have been looking for someone with your computer skills and was by luck your husband was looking to transfer somewhere and had the chance to snatch up both of you at the same time but welcome. Private Daniel's will show you around its late so get something to eat and look around."

They shake his hand again and head outside where the other man shows them to a house, "This is your place everything you had sent over is inside."

Nell smiles at him before walk inside and instantly knew was Hetty's doing and spy two ring boxes in a box, "Wow she really went out."

Callen sighed, "Going to be a long OP out here and need to play the part."

She was glad he was there with her and could still call him G, "Well, we get to play married couple."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

TBC


	6. fun begins pt2

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but been busy and computer issues_

**Summary:**_ the team worries more about thier missing friends and Nell notices something (decided to throw in something different with Nallen and will get back to this is a chapter or two)  
_

**Beta reader:**_ I'm looking into getting one but never good luck (or think could help) with them but any ideas comment or message me_

* * *

**the fun begins pt2**

Sam walks into the bullpen and glances at thew desk that has been empty for the last month and can't help but be worried for his partner not that he doesn't know Nell can handle herself and keep both of them safe he just thinks something is off about what Hetty isn't telling any of them. Kensi and Deeks walk in from the gym and she sits next to him, "Still worried?"

He shakes his head, "Just something seems off about what Hetty isn't telling us."

Nate and Renko walk in, "We all know she will tell us if something needs to be done," Nate said. "Until then need to trust her."

"We know Nell can protect both of them," Eric said joining them.

"Yeah I know but never been undercover for something that might be this big."

"Doesn't mean can go wrong," Kensi said. "Hetty would have never sent her alone with him if didn't have 100% confidence in either one of them being able to protect one another."

Deeks opened his laptop to start on some paperwork, "She trusts in them so need to do the same thing."

Sam looked over at the youngest members of the team that had become family over the years especially after Deeks joined them and seemed more complete when Nell arrived but he had a suspicion that there might have been something been the lead agent and their intelligence analyst. Deeks had made the leap to agent over a year ago after an OP with LAPD left him stranded and with the need for backup he called them to come rescue him. Didn't want to admit how much the shaggy man was starting to feel like family and was glad Mike and Nate were back from where ever because he hated the idea of having to break-in a new partner for a few months only to have Callen show up again.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Nell woke up to her alarm clock blasting and buried her head into the warm body that was under her and she couldn't deny how good it felt to wake up to him every morning without the worry of a case coming up but now just their undercover jobs and whatever else was thrown their way. Callen had been awake for a while and not wanting to wake her he decided to watch her sleep but he was enjoying the time they had away from work together. He moved gently to turn off the alarm he set so could go for an early run and saw set of hazel eyes looking at him, "Morning."

She leaned forward kissing him briefly, "Have to get up?"

He chuckled at the fact she was still not an early morning person and he still enjoyed his morning runs but made sure to mix things up every morning but really didn't have much of a chance to change it other than where due to the time restrained that was his schedule during the day, "You don't have to unless want to join me for a run."

She waved him off, "Go and have your run."

He stood up and pecked her on the lips, "Make it sound like leaving forever."

She watched him get dressed before deciding to go and make some breakfast but was met with a knock on the front door and saw one of her co-workers, "Morning Tammy."

She let her inside, "Morning what brings you here at this hour?"

"Thought could go out and get something to eat since the boys are heading out for two-day training mission."

Nell walked into the kitchen coming out with two cups of coffee, "Hmm, sounds like good idea. Greg already went for his morning run."

The walk to the small diner on base was filled with silence as they found a booth, "So how long have you two been married?"

"Three years," Nell told her what they had come up with which was how long she had been on the team. "Known each other for about five."

"Jake and me for about ten and all of them in the military. The kids mostly get why he's not always home but get use to it after a while. You two planning on kids?"

Nell and Callen really hadn't talked about starting a family, "Not sure maybe now that settled down more here."

"This is a great place. I grew up about hour from here and love it."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sam walked into the bullpen a few days later barely looked over to where his partner's desk was still empty since no one was planning on using the team leaders desk until he returned as Kensi and Deeks were heard arguing about something as they walked out of the shooting range with Renko who hands him some coffee, "Morning big guy."

"What are they going on about?"

Mike shrugs, "Have no idea what about this time but staying out of it though."

Kensi glared at the man, "So back to paperwork?"

Eric walked down from OPs and passed around paperwork, "So far no new cases or leads on where they might be."

"How come have so much more files then you three?" Mike asked.

Sam slapped the man on the shoulder grinning, "That's what you get for leaving that long and taking lead on the last case."

"No can see why Callen was always here so late or early," he said with enough sarcasm. "Just to keep up with all this paperwork."

Hetty walked over, "Somewhere in all those piles is your time card so best to be funding it if want to be paid."

Deeks remembered the last time he was threatened with the same thing, "Better get to finding that."

Hetty turned to face her former liason now turned agent, "Can find you something more to keep rest of you busy."

Eric waited until she was out of earshot and sighed, "No leads on where they could have gone but nothing on any of their former aliases."

Nate walked in sipping some coffee, "You really think that Hetty would make it that easy to find them if didn't want any of you knowing what was going on?"

Sam had an idea there resident psychologist knew more than he was letting on but ever since his return from secret missions was harder to read, "He will turn up eventually."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Nell leaned her head against the side of the tub after another bout on vomiting that has been going on for the last week or so passed as she stood up rinsing out her mouth and swallowed some Tylenol that was in the bathroom and opted to pass on something to eat doubting could hold anything down at the moment. She had been throwing up over the last week and thought at first was the flu until she noticed it was only coming really in the morning and lasting until noon. Callen walked into the house after being gone for a few days on training not missing the faint smell that said someone had thrown up recently and made sure to make some tea before finding her on the couch, "Feeling okay?"

She took the offered cup of tea, "Stomach flu, that's going around."

He kissed the top of her head before heading to take a shower and when he came down she was about asleep so he carried her upstairs grabbing some Tylenol and glass of water he slipped under the covers where she laid her head on his chest taking comfort in him as ran a hand up and down her back. She had an idea what was really wrong wiht her but didn't know what he might say considering that they are in middle of a deep undercover case and could spell danger if something was to happen but decided to see doctor in the morning.

/*/*/*/*/*/

TBC


	7. fun begins pt3 and trouble starts p1

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but been busy and computer issues_

* * *

**the fun begins pt3**

Callen wakes up in the morning to hear Nell throwing up so he heads to the bathroom so he walks in as she leans against the tub but he pours her some water and after she finishes he helps her back into bed where she curls up against his side but neither one of them could go back to sleep. She rolled over so her head was above his heart, "You feeling okay?"

She yawned but nodded, "Think it's the flu see the doctor in the morning."

He rubs circles in her lower back, "I have the morning off can take you there."

She raises an eyebrow at him offering to take her, "Hmm, takes me getting sick to get you to willingly step foot in a doctor's office?"

He kisses the top of her head, "After getting sick like that not sure should let you drive anywhere."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

He watches as she finally gets back to sleep and wishes he could do the same but to many things going through his mind about the case and how little they had found out in the last two months since been there. He was sure Sam would lecture him for a week next time they saw each other about going lone wolf once again.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Eric walked into the OPs center although he was just getting use to having no partner for the time being he did miss having someone with him during the day to keep each other from going crazy when rest of the team were out in the field but not the first time he had worked alone just first in at least three years. Sam dropped his bag next to his desk and a coffee on rest of the teams desks and noticed that Hetty wasn't in her office but headed to OPs and found Eric there, "Morning Eric."

Eric finished turning on his workstation, "Morning, sorry just got here need something?"

"Just came to see how come your here so early in the morning."

Eric smirked, "Same could be said about you too."

"Michelle took the kids to see her family so house is a bit quiet at the moment."

"Haven't been sleeping all to well lately and thought would come in here early and catch up on some paperwork that's backlogged in the system."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "G, is with her and nothing will happen."

"Yeah, I know just stop me from worrying because she's my partner. Your doing the same thing."

"I have confidence in G and Nell to know that they can and will protect each other when comes to something like this."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Nell took her time that morning to as she got dressed and ignored his offer to make something to eat before they left but her stomach was already feeling sick. He drove to the doctor office that was on base and both headed inside but she could tell it was bothering the man. A woman was at the desk, "Good morning and welcome. You have an appointment?"

"Matrix to see Dr Wong at eight this morning," she told the woman who then handed her a plastic cup and him a clipboard. "Thank you."

He sat there filling it out as she came back and sat next to him, "Every going to tell why doctors freak you out?"

He glared at her, "I don't fear them just don't like being in one. There's a big difference."

A nurse comes out, "Mrs Matrix you can head to room three and doctor will see you shortly."

Nell found the room and sat down on the exam table right before there was a knock on the door, "Good morning, did get your results back and seems your 12 weeks pregnant. If you would like can take a look at the little one and see that everything is going just as it should. Should we find your husband?"

"He's in the waiting room if could call him back here."

Callen looked up as the door opened, "Mr Matrix if you would follow me." he did and stopped outside a door.

Nell rolled her eyes as he stepped inside the room, "Will you calm down?"

He stepped next to her, "Going to tell me what's going on?"

"Seems that no matter how careful have been that ended up with unexpected wrench into plans," he looked at her confused as the doctor walked in. "Will find out in a minute."

He watched as the doctor squirted some gel on her flat stomach and moved a wand around as an image appeared, "There's your baby."

He was silent as they talked some more but the ride back to the house was in silence, "G? You with me?"

"Yeah, just thinking a moment," he said sitting on the couch.

She handed him a cup of coffee and sat next to him, "Worst time for this to come up you okay?"

"Just have to be more careful and finish all of this sooner than later."

"Well, we know some of the key players that are selling everything but not whose behind all of it which is what want to know and how high it goes up around here."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Two weeks later, Callen has been getting closer to the few guys on base that he knew for sure were involved and they planned on getting him into the group because of how much Nell could be beneficial to the spread of what they really want to distribute even further into Seattle and the surrounding area. Nell was working in her office when Callen and another man walk in and close the door behind them, "Tammy this is Private Collins and he has a few things that needs to be added into somewhere."

"Sure can help you add them into our computers," she said playing along.

"No, it's going to a friend of mine off base here and just easier than using the mail system," he told her. "Greg here says you can make it work and no one will know."

"Hm, sure can make that work for you. Just write down where want it to go and will send it out right away."

She watches as the other man leaves and smirked, "You think will get out of here soon?"

He leaned over kissing her, "Sure in a week or so will be back bugging Eric about your need to eat Oreo's all day."

She slapped his chest, "That's a craving that seemed to have gone up more."

/*/*/*/*/*/

A few days later, Callen and his unit came back from some more training drills and he noticed her car was in the driveway along with his and after searching the house he headed to her office and saw a note that was sitting on her desk indicating someone had taken her.

**Matrix,**

**I know you helped my damn cousin get rid of everything that had worked hard to get**  
**and for what? Half of what I was going to get and I know you can get more of the same**  
**things because work with him. If don't Tammy dies. Have 24 hours to get me everything that**  
**the two of you got rid of for she dies**

**A dear cousin**

He was sure knew that Collin's had to know something about who had taken Nell and hated that for now he was on his own as packed a few things making sure to grab first aid kit and two satellite phones incase something was to come up and he could call in for some reinforcements from at least the NCIS team in Seattle.

Private Collins was out on a run that morning when Callen pushed him against a fence, "Where did take her?"

"Who in the hell are you talking about?"

He shoved the note at the other man, "One of your cousins took my wife and want to know where?"

"I have no god damn idea what the hell your talking about-"

"She thought someone was following her but this is him," he showed him a picture. "Who is it?"

He looked at the picture, "That's Craig, we never really talked over the last few years because he cheated on his wife with my fiancé and then both went missing and been main suspect but there has been no evidence and leads that will let the police make an arrest or get anywhere with the cases."

"He's connected to the weapons and drugs that we got rid of the other day?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "He's the one I got all of the stuff from but he disappeared months ago without coming back for cut that's where you come in."

"Your going to help me find her before he can kill her," he told him. "Let's get going."

The ride back to the base was in silence except for the radio and headed for the basement, "Why in the come after Tammy? How did he know about me working with you?"

All of a sudden there was gunshot shattering a nearby window hitting the other man in middle of the forehead killing him as Callen cursed pulling out his phone calling MP to report what happened.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A few hours later, he found himself talking to the Seattle NCIS office and smirked as he saw an all to familiar face among them walking over. Stan Burley had taken a temporary assignment with the office for some family problems and when he saw Callen and the name he knew the agent was undercover and knew to make sure his cover was intact, "NCIS agents Burley and Parker. Coropal Matrix can you tell us what happen? "

"We stopped here to go and get something to eat when all of a sudden the window shattered and he was dead," he told the female agent who seemed to not believe anything he said and could see the SFA nod in understanding that his cover wasn't going to be blown on his account. "I didn't get a look at the shooter though."

Parker walked off and Burley led him outside, "We have no idea at the moment about the shooter but want to tell what really happened?"

He ran a hand down his face rubbing the back of his neck, "Nell is missing and yes were both undercover."

"I will take the case with my team but no telling Hetty?"

"This is a solo case for both of us trying to find out whose selling weapons and drugs on the base and were pretty close to whose behind that."

He pat his friend on the shoulder, "Were going to find her G and get you back home."

"Thanks for the confidence Stan just have no clue as to where she might be except the man who was killed his cousin."

"I will run what can find out the man's family," he reassured him. "Get back to you. Hang in there and don't go lone wolf on me."


	8. fun begins pt3 and trouble starts pt2

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but been busy and computer issues_

* * *

**the fun begins pt4**

Callen walks back into the house him and Nell were using and at the pictures that seemed to have collected and stopped when he landed on the ultrasound from a few days ago. At that moment he knew he had to get both of them back or Hetty would kill him. He debated whether to call his team or not when there was a knock at the door and was Coropal Tanner, "Greg, heard about your wife and figured that need to get this meeting finally over and get her back."

He was more than happy to end this case, "Pick the time and place so can end this."

Tanner handed him a paper, "Everything is ready to go." When he left Callen relayed the information to Stan but would be the two of them going in after her with his team on standby incase something happened and they needed the help but both were seasoned agents and trained by the same man.

**/*/*/*/**

Callen met up with Tanner at the scheduled place which was an old warehouse and Stan was nearby waiting for his que to get started and for the team to make entry. Nell was sitting in a far corner of the room when she saw him standing there talking to the other man but she nodded knowing he had some kind of plan. Stan walked around the perimeter when he looked in a window he spotted her and while the group inside were talking, "Come and meet me now."

A few minutes past while he waited, "Boss?"

"Let's get in there and finish this," he nodded. "Shouldn't be expecting us."

Callen noticed some movement outside and jumped behind a container as the agents burst in, "NCIS drop your weapons."

He snuck around to where Nell was and cut the ropes around her ankles and wrists and carefully she wrapped an arm around his neck, "Let's get out of here."

The gunfight ended and Stan walked over to where Callen was at the ambulance, "Good work in there."

The two men shook hands, "Guess you learn from the best."

Both of them laugh, "Give a statement or two and will be out of here."

**/*/*/*/**

Back at the base Callen had finished everything the two of them would need to get out of there that night and he had packed up the few things Nell wanted to bring back to LA and they headed back. After a few stops along the way he pulled into his driveway killing the engine he carried her inside and changed her into one of his shirts and let her sleep. He decided to run and get something to eat for the two of them for breakfast since would need it for the morning. He changed and didn't take long before he fell asleep.

**/*/*/*/**

Nell woke up first and smiled up at the man she had grown to love waking up to for the last three months but she was glad to be home so she took a shower and started pot of water and coffee. He took a shower and found her drinking some tea and kissed top of her head, "Feeling any better?"

She moved her head kissing him, "No morning sickness in few days so feeling better. We have to go in today?"

He sipped his coffee, "Make an appearance yes or sure Sam will kill me if he hears were home and didn't let him know."

She laughed, "How are we going to tell them about...you know?"

"We can tell Hetty and go from there but if want to make it there before everyone should be leaving."

They picked up food on the way making sure to get something for everyone on the team as he pulled up to the Mission he helped her out since she had fractured her wrist, "Am going to miss this alone time," she whispered in his ear and stole a kiss before heading inside. "Good to be home."

Hetty looked up as they walked over, "Mr Callen and Ms Jones welcome back. How did it go?"

"Went okay but sure Nell could use sometime off," he told her.

Hetty nodded at them, "Expect the reports from the whole thing done by tomorrow and sure your team will be happy to see the two of you."

Kensi and Deeks could be heard before seen as walked into the bullpen and she stopped as noticed a bag on the desk next to hers, "What you think that means?"

Deeks shrugs as sits at his desk and Sam walked in, "What's with the bag, big man?"

Callen walked in passing around what had gotten while Eric and Nate come over, "Seems that decided to join us?" Nate asked.

Nell hugged him mindful of her sore ribs, "No can't tell you where have been but yes am back."

Sam could tell something was different but glad to have them home, "Thought you had gone lone wolf on me again and would have to kill you." Nell gave him a hug. "Glad you got her back in one piece."

Callen shook his head, "Good to see you too partner."


	9. team bonding once again

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but been busy and computer issues_

* * *

**team bonding once again  
**

Sam watched as she headed to the locker room and his partner dropped down into his chair but could tell something was different about the two, "Something want to share?"

Callen glanced around his team, "No, just have to adjust to being back here for once. Been gone a few months."

Kensi shook her head, "Since your both back how about a night of team bonding together? Has been a while since had one."

Hetty walked over to the group, "Am sure all of you need that and as for Mr Renko," they look at empty desk. "Unless you all have objections he will be staying on with you."

Renko walked in after a lone case, "Talking about me again?"

"Am sure you would know," Kensi smacked his arm. "You need a shower. Where you been hiding?"

"Granger pulled me away for a case that wanted me to do and remind me never to do that again or might kill the man."

Everyone started laughing, "Should know not to pay attention to the man by now."

Deeks walked over with Monty following who started barking, "Down boy."

The others stared at him, "Maybe worked shortly playing with explosives for last few days."

Nell walked into Hetty's office and handed her some file, "Ms Jones something need to tell me about your OP?"

She looked to where the team was joking around, "Am sure you already know," she knew the woman did. "Callen and me seemed to have thrown a wrench into things."

Hetty sighed, "Some may see it that way but whatever you two do on your own time is none of their business. When you choose to tell them is up to you. And if you were to decide that want to continue to be a married couple that ceremony that went through before leaving here was indeed official and can arrange for some real papers."

"Will need to talk to G about that but thanks Hetty."

/*/*/*/

They gathered at one of the bars that hadn't been to in a while but they did know the owner of the place. Sam still could tell something was off about their favorite intelligence analyst and team leader but couldn't put a finger on what it was. Kensi walked back to their table with tray of beers and tea for Nell, "So what did Granger do this time?"

Renko glared at his friend, "He thought would be nice for me to work at some high-end club in Santa Monica for the last week without anyone knowing what was going on. Yesterday was the day supposed to end the whole thing all of a sudden can't get ahold of the damn man..." he took a sip of his beer. "By some luck the idiot FBI agent that was also undercover with got his team to cover the extraction. Haven't heard a peep from the damn man in two days."

"Does Hetty know about this?" Kensi asked her friend.

"Can he get away with leaving you alone, again?" Eric asked.

"Last time was with the Chameleon and we got there just in time to save your sorry ass," Sam said more to break the tension because they all knew how less than a year ago the man had come to being killed by someone wanting revenge and also his cover was blown by the said man.

Renko ran a hand over his face, "I know what you mean big guy and think need to have a chat with the director about him."

They all started to play pool or darts together but Nell didn't stray to far from where ever Callen was which made his partner wonder what had happened during the months the two of them had been away as followed him to get more drinks, "What you thinking big guy?" Callen asked.

"Just trying to figure out what's going on between the two of you since got back. Something should know about?"

Nell wasn't paying attention to them but something Eric had said, "You're worrying too much big guy."

"Yeah, when you want to tell me what really is going on you know where to find me."

/*/*/*/

That night Sam had made sure that Eric and Renko got home while Deeks got Kensi home. Callen pulled up to his place and let them inside yawning as he heads to the shower while she got undressed and she was almost asleep when he walked back in, "Have some fun tonight?"

He wrapped an arm around her pulling her against his bare chest, "Was nice to be out together with them."

She laid her head on his arm, "After being away for that long you miss them?"

He laughed into back of her neck, "Always nice to have them backing me up."

"Even better now that Mike has been made a permenate fixture? Seems that he's really happy about that."

"He has always been part of the team even after Murrow sent him away," she yawned and they drifted off to sleep


	10. the team finds out

**A/N: **_sorry for the horrible updating but bad writers block and my muse took early vacation_**  
**

**Summary: **_the team finds out about Callen and Nell along with their news_

* * *

**the team finds out**

A few weeks had gone by since they returned and seemed things went back to normal along with Sam and Callen going back to their bromance thing with Renko while Kensi and Deeks tried to not let on that they had started to date. Renko looked up from getting his morning coffee when hear a squeal and see a three-year-old girl with black hair running towards him and he scooped her up, "Daddy I knew you would be here. I told aunt Nikki."

A woman with brown hair walked behind with a car seat, "Michael nice to see you."

He sighed as took the car seat from her and set it on the table, "Nikki what are you doing here?"

"Rachael was thrown in jail for something or another the other night and since they couldn't get hold of you they called me."

He ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Thanks but you could have called me."

She glared at her sister's ex boyfriend who she hated, "I did try but for some reason not answered," he grabbed the girl hand and headed for his SUV and set the seat inside where waited for her to set some bags and things inside. "I was going to drop by your place but she said try here first."

He watched her leave and blew out a breath, "How did your mom end up with him?"

She shrugged as he got the two seats situated, "I don't know ask uncle Mark."

"I will but guess going to work with me today," she cheered and handed her brother a pacifier. "You're not mad?"

"A bit shocked but never mad at you munchkin but you eat?" she shook her head and he ordered something at a diner for all of them. "Just be nice."

/*/*/*/

Nell was putting paperwork down on the desks in the bullpen while rest of team Callen were trying to catch up on what was already there when she saw a little girl skipping along side her dad but when the girl saw her she rushed over, "NELL!"

All four agents looked over as the small analysis lifted her up in a hug, "Jazz what are you doing here?"

Renko followed in behind her, "Apparently her mother got arrested a few nights ago and her sister choose now to tell me this."

Jasmine smiled and ran over to hug Callen than Sam, "Hi uncle Sammy and Callen."

"Nice to see you," the two agents told her.

Kensi excepted a hug and then Deeks, "Hi uncle Deeks and aunt Kensi."

"So did you tell them yet?" she asked Nell.

Sam looked at the little girl, "What you talking about?"

She threw her hands over her mouth, "Oops not suppose to say anything."

This got everyone looking at the intelligence analysis, "So want to tell us something?" Deeks asked.

Kensi who was sitting on edge of his desk punched his shoulder, "Shut up Mar...Deeks."

Sam and Callen turn to the partner's, "Something want to tell us?" Callen asked.

"Not really lets hear what Nell has been hiding," Deeks said. "Right Kens?"

Nell shared a look with Callen, "G and me have been dating before we went undercover for nearly a year before that."

Sam chuckled, "That I figured was going on."

"Shut up Sam," Callen told his partner.

"During the whole thing had been getting sick a lot in the morning and found out...am pregnant."

Kensi walked over and hugged her, "I am happy for you both."

Renko hugged her and slapped him on the back, "About time you two got together."

Sam pat him on the back and hugged her, "Am happy for both you. About time he found someone."

Hetty walked over, "Indeed about time Mr Callen thought about settling down but now back to the paperwork before catch another case and never will be done."


	11. kidnapping leads nowhere

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but been busy and computer issues_

* * *

**_In this chapter Sam, Callen and Renko have some male bonding time planned while they have some free time and of course Kensi needs to remind them that Deeks is part of their team so they need to include the blonde man or else. Eric conveniently has other plans  
_**

**kidnapping leads nowhere  
**

Sam: so are we including Deeks this time?

Renko: again why are we?

Callen: because a certain agent reminded us that make team bonding time  
needs to include all of the men on the team

Renko: other words Kensi threatened to harm us?

Sam: she reminded us how good of a shot she can be when mad

Callen: and of course Hetty had to step in and make it mandatory

Sam: and how did Eric miss out?

Callen: he has some plans already with his sister that's in town for some  
convention this weekend

/*/*/*/

Deeks: exactly why was I included in all of this?

Kensi: what are you going on about this time?

Deeks: I mean Sam, Callen and Renko dragging me off somewhere and  
not telling me a thing

Kensi: you said wished would exclude you from things

Deeks: yes that's when knew what would do

Kensi: they wont kill you so calm down

Deeks: you know what their planning and not telling me?

Deeks: going to get you Kensi Marie Blye

Kensi: try to have some bro time

/*/*/*/

Renko: how in the hell do you cope with him?

Kensi: ?

Renko: with the constant need to talk about nothing relevant to what  
is going on at the moment

Kensi: haha, his way of passing the time

Renko: am going to strangle that partner of yours

Kensi: do have fun with that but no killing him

Renko: attached to the man?

Kensi: you know hate breaking in new partners

Renko: whatever you want to say

Renko: don't miss him to much

Kensi: what?

Kensi: Mike

Kensi: Mike

Kensi: MIKE!

Kensi: MICHAEL JAMES RENKO

Renko: you rang madam?

Kensi: remember I can kill you and leave no evidence of the crime

/*/*/*/

Kensi: while the men are away want to do something?

Nell: what you thinking?

Kensi: I have no idea what they have planned but sure something  
that will kill them about Monday

Nell: think your right

Kensi: so need to find a way to torment them

Nell: you really hate them kidnapping Marty?

Kensi: first weekend off in weeks and had some plans

Nell: so did G and me

Nell: what you thinking?

/*/*/*/

Deeks: how did you miss all this?

Eric: what you mean?

Deeks: male bonding time

Eric: I had already made some plans with my sister today and rest  
of the time with Bethany

Deeks: uh huh, how's that thing going for you?

Eric: it's good for once having something that actually knows what  
we do everyday and not fazed at all

Deeks: she's a computer analysis?

Eric: she use to have Nell's job on another team before a death in her  
family had her leave

Deeks: so what does she do know?

Eric: private sector business now

Eric: but consults once in a while

Deeks: good for you man

/*/*/*/

Sam: I know Kensi wants him in one piece Monday but am going to  
strangle both of them

Callen: their arguing for something to do

Callen: leave them be

Sam: think could lock them in a room together they might learn to get  
along with each other

Callen: Gibbs tried that once with two gang leaders years ago

Sam: sure that ended well

Callen: went back a few hours later and one was dead and the other one  
was ready to squeal on his gang just to make sure he didn't have to go  
anywhere near Gibbs again

Sam: but this would be fun to watch

/*/*/*/

Renko: why did they shove us in a room

Deeks: laughing before they locked the door

Renko: not sure but want to skin them alive when get out

Deeks: think this is supposed to be a lesson of sorts

Renko: what good could come of this?

Renko: other than plotting to kill them

Deeks: that sounds fun

Renko: what else is there to do?

/*/*/*/

Kensi: so how's the guy weekend?

Deeks: Sam and Callen locked Renko and me in a room together a few  
hours ago so you fine

Kensi: why they do that?

Deeks: not sure but found something out?

Kensi: what would that be?

Deeks: that we hate both of them right now

Kensi: and the good thing about that is?

Deeks: not sure right now

/*/*/*/

Sam: on another note you note that Eric has a girlfriend

Callen: how was I supposed to know that?

Sam: you're the team leader

Callen: and that means I know everything?

Sam: you claim to a lot

Callen: going to spend the night outside

Callen: or in there with those two

Sam: think good that it's quiet?

Callen: means they're getting along finally

Sam: or that they have killed each other finally


End file.
